Petición de mano
by Irish light9
Summary: Luego de que te presenten a Ron Weasley como el novio de su hija, nada peor puede pasar, es decir, ya pasaste la peor parte ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando pides su mano? Reto: "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" de foro EEQCR.


_Historia creada en al reto **Una imagen vale más que mil palabras** del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. **La imagen que me toco es la misma de la portada de la historia. _

_**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo fines de diversión y todos los personajes y derechos creativos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La imagen de más arriba no me pertenece, tampoco se quién es su autora para darle el crédito, pero repito que no es mía._

* * *

_**La petición de mano**_

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Gracias a Ron Weasley esta sería la petición de mano más romántica de la historia mágica y estaba seguro de que la familia de Rose lo recordaría en cada fiesta familiar a la que tuvieran que asistir.

Cada vez que compartía con Ron Weasley recordaba las palabras de su padre _"Un grandulón con modales de un primate"_. En un comienzo pensaba que era una broma describir al padre de Rose así, pero luego de la primera cena familiar a la que asistió y las únicas respuesta que recibió por parte de Ron fueron gruñidos, bufidos y miradas asesinas, empezó a pensar que la descripción de su padre era realmente acertada. Pero una cosa era no tener modales y otra muy distinta era estampar un puño en la cara del novio de tu hija. Hasta un hipogrifo sería más civilizado.

¿De verdad tenía que haberlo golpeado por haber pedido la mano de su hija? Scorpius pretendía hacer las cosas bien, primero hablar con él y luego con Rose. A pesar de que le importaba un pepino lo que pensara Ron Weasley de él, definitivamente le importaba lo que pensara su novia. Es por eso que había ido a la madriguera un domingo, eso significaba reunión familiar, por lo que era un hecho que encontraría a Ron ahí.

Lo único bueno de esta situación era la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Rose luego de que ella le hubiese pasado algo para ponerse en el ojo. Hermione lo había abrazado con los ojos rebosantes de alegría para luego decirle:

-¡Felicidades! Bienvenido a la familia.

Él la había mirado como si tuviera tres cabezas en lugar de una. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no había visto a su marido golpearlo? ¿En qué mundo eso significaba tener la aprobación del padre? Hermione soltó una carcajada ante la cara de Scorpius y aclaro sus dudas.

-No te lanzó una imperdonable ¿Verdad? Eso es una buena señal, Scorpius. Una muy buena señal.

Luego de ella siguieron los primos de Rose, sus abuelos y sus tíos. Un par de palmadas en la espalda por parte de sus primos y una que otra mirada ceñuda por parte de Hugo. A menos que Scorpius estuviera muy equivocado, esas palmadas y abrazos eran felicitaciones, por lo que decidió creer en las palabras de Hermione.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba media hora para que Rose llegara del trabajo. Genial. Media hora más para aguantar las miradas que Ron le seguía mandando a través de la mesa del comedor.

En la media hora que quedaba, pensó en múltiples ocasiones borrarse con magia el cardenal del ojo y limpiar su camisa verde de las minúsculas manchas de sangre, pero decidió que eso sería justo lo que se esperaba de él, ya que Ron lo había llamado en incontables reuniones _niño bonito_. La frase en sí no era mala, pero la forma burlesca en que se lo decía dejaba mucho que desear.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse el famoso reloj de los Weasley, dirigió su mirada hacia él y pudo ver la aguja de su novia moverse desde _trabajo _a _viaje._ Pudo apostar, por el silencio que se impuso en el cuarto, que él no fue el único que la vio.

Scorpius se levantó de su silla, palpó el bulto que formaba la caja del anillo en su bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la madriguera. No pudo evitar oír como Ron le decía a su esposa algo como que alguien le estaba robando a Rosie, su niñita. Haciendo caso omiso a eso, siguió caminando, consiente de todas las miradas en su espalda, las cuales sabría que luego estarían en la ventana esperando la respuesta de Rose. Scorpius agradeció mentalmente que las desapariciones y apariciones estuvieran prohibidas en la madriguera luego de que James cayera sobre la abuela Molly. La verdad es que la madriguera siempre estaba tan llena de gente, que las probabilidades de caer sobre alguien al aparecerte eran altísimas. Lo mejor era hablar con Rose lejos de su familia y del puño de su padre.

No había caminado mucho cuando un suave plop sonó unos diez metros por delante de él. Levantó la vista y la vio. Rose le dio una gran sonrisa al verlo, pero cuando estuvo a unos metros de él su cara cambió completamente. Corrió los últimos metros de separación, dejando caer su bolso en el camino de tierra.

-Scorpius ¿Qué…? –Dijo mientras sostenía su cara delicadamente -¿Quién te hi…?

-Rose, tranquila. –Dijo mientras quitaba suavemente la mano izquierda de su mejilla adolorida. –Fue solo un accidente, tranquila.

-¿Tranquila? –Preguntó soltándose. -¿Haz jugado de nuevo Quidditch con papá?

Una risa se le escapó a Scorpius, aún recordaba ser el blanco de muchas bludgers gracias a Ron Weasley en los primeros años de relación con Rose.

-No, Rose. Y ya sabes que cuando juego en tu casa soy bateador. –Sostuvo su mano y la guio hacia la parte más alejada del jardín. –Más bien jugamos al boxeo –Dijo sarcásticamente. De todas formas se iba a enterar, prefería ser él quien le contara.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron a más no poder.

-¿Mi papá te…? ¿Él te hizo eso? –Apunto su cara mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-Ven acá, Rose. Fue un accidente, ya te lo dije.

-Voy a matarlo –Dijo a medida que su cara se sonrojaba furiosamente.

En menos de tres segundos Scorpius pasó de ver la cara roja de rabia de su novia a su espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Rose por la espalda y la levanto, provocando que sus zapatos salieran volando. Seguía sujetándola firmemente mientras retrocedía con ella hasta llegar a tocar con la parte trasera de sus piernas un lugar donde sentarse.

-Suéltame en este mismo momento, Scorpius –Dijo bufando, mientras seguía luchando por soltarse. –Esto es cruzar la línea, lo digo en serio. Sabes que lo mataré tarde o temprano.

-Respira, Rose. –Dijo acariciando sus brazos desde atrás. –Puede que yo haya dicho algo para molestarlo.

Rose se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba y dio un suspiro sonoro.

-Nada justifica golpear a nadie. Ni siquiera a un elfo doméstico. –Dijo refunfuñando –Mi padre sabe perfectamente lo que pienso acerca de la violencia y ade…

-Lo sabemos, Rose –La interrumpió dándole un beso en el cuello antes de que lanzara, por millonésima vez, el discurso de los derechos humanos, de los elfos, de los fantasmas y cualquier cosa que le inspirara ternura a Rose. –No a la violencia, lo he captado.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué dijiste? No me digas que preguntaste por los Chudley Cannons de nuevo. –Dijo tratando de voltear a verlo. –Sabes que te encanta molestarlo con ese tema. ¿Lo hiciste?

-No lo hice. –Negó mientras enterraba su nariz en el pelo de Rose tratando de encontrar tranquilidad. Mientras más tiempo pasaba más nervioso se ponía. –Creo que pensó que le estaba quitando algo.

-¿Algo como qué? –Apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Scorpius mientras esperaba su respuesta. –Dímelo.

-Algo como tú –Susurró contra su pelo.

-Ya pasamos por esto. –Dijo enternecida –Somos novios, no es que vayas a raptarme o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

Se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo para sacar la caja desde su bolsillo.

-Esto –Susurró en su oído mientras ponía la caja de terciopelo negro al alcance de sus ojos. Con un suave clic la caja se abrió, justo cuando Rose tomó una gran inspiración. –Cásate conmigo.

Cuando Rose se giró entre sus brazos, aún conservaba la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, mientras que la tranquilidad empezaba a dejar la de él.

-Yo… Merlín…

-No, Scorpius. Me estás poniendo nervioso, Rose.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.-Dijo mientras se lanzaba a besarlo. –Sí.

Aliviado, Scorpius deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular para luego responder a su beso mientras escuchaban a su alrededor gritos de júbilo. A los pocos minutos se vieron rodeados de abrazos y felicitaciones, incluso recibió una palmada de felicitación en la espalda de su futuro suegro, aunque más parecía un empujón. Pero todo valía la pena al ver la expresión de alegría en la cara de Rose, su futura esposa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado leer la historia tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola. Se agradecen reviews, tomates, flores o un Scorpius a domicilio.

Saludos


End file.
